


Smelly, touchy, and into halflings?

by Kromedome



Category: The Homebrood
Genre: Gay Stuff, M/M, first fic here don't @ me, if you're new to the homebrood plez share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kromedome/pseuds/Kromedome
Summary: Rook didn't mean to pick up the smelly, dirty, and very touchy monk but he couldn't get rid of him now...





	Smelly, touchy, and into halflings?

Rook couldn't believe he ended up as part of a traveling caravan group in a day after getting arrested.  
  
It had been a long day for the halfling. Break out of jail, evade your jailers, run into a were-wolf fighting a minotaur!?!

Now he was pacing around the central room of a, _strangely larger on the inside_ , caravan that belonged to some strange lady named Meab. The hyena whisperer tiefling and talking dog were currently chatting in a corner, something about good fur hygiene? This _Casio_ was staring at him while he paced around.

“What,” Rook asked, inspecting himself “Is there something on me?”

Casio chuckles, “No, Your just so int’resting,” he grins, gold tooth glinting “and cute as a button  too.” His smile widening when Rook’s face turns red.

“Wha-?” Rook sputters, interrupted by Meab entering the room.

“Alright, temporary rooms have been set up for your stay,” she glances between Rook and Casio and smiles “you’ll get your permanent quarters tomorrow. Sweet dreams!” she declares making a hasty exit out of the caravan. Seemingly not wanting to interrupt the conversation any further.

Egg and Estra say their goodbyes and head to their separate rooms, leaving a confused Rook and an amused Casio in the room.

“Did you just call me cute?” Rook exclaimed

“Well yeah, ya know, because your a halfling.”

“You know it’s derogatory to call a halfling cute right?”

“It ain’t dero-” Casio pauses, seemingly processing the word in his mind “It ain’t whatever you said, your making a big fuss over it.”

Rook sighs, “And you said i’m interesting? Why’s that?”

Casio gets up from his crouching position and strides up to Rook. “Because you’re wound up tighter than a clock,” he stops, pointing to the antique grandfather clock placed in the room by Meab “and you’re still fussing about so much!”

He bends over to pat Rook on the head only for Rook to dodge out of the way and kick him in the shin. It doesn’t have much affect.

“Isn’t any of this crazy to you?” Rook sputtered

“Not really, it ain’t much different from my old job, not much nicer than my cage though.”

“Have you ever thought beyond this old _job_ of yours” Rook challenged “What about freedom and doing what you want?”

Casio blinked “Huh, i ain’t never thought of what i wanted like that.”

A few minutes pass of silence and Casio processing the idea of not doing everything someone else wants.

“So?”

“So what?” Casio questions

“So does the idea of finally doing what you want 24/7 along with all of this,” Rook gestures to the artifact filled room around them “Sound crazy, but in a good way?” Rook asks.

“Hmm, nah i miss my haystack.”

Rook facepalmed

Rook sighs “You’re really weird, i’m going to bed!”

He’d have more energy to deal with this strange human in the morning.

If Rook had turned around he might have noticed the soft smile across Casio's face.

 

"Freedom huh," Casio chuckled "He really is cute." 

Casio heads to his new room. He still misses his cell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already please go check out the Homebrood!!! also this is my first fic so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
